TD's Beauty and the Freak
by FTiger
Summary: Total Drama Island/Disney's Beauty and the Beast crossover/parody story. A witch cast a spell on unfortunate teens and changing them into freaks, and the only way to break the curse was for to find true love. Years have passed and the freaks are losing hope...and their humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Canadian series, Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/etc, and Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

**Warning:** Violence, little cursing, and some stuffs not meant for kiddies.

* * *

_There was once a witch who lived in the forest in an abandon but beautiful mansion. She lived there alone and undisturbed for many years. Until one day, couple of teenagers moved in with a promise of fame and wealth beyond their wildest dreams. _

_The witch wasn't happy with the invaders, and so she laid a curse on the unfortunate souls turning them into monsters. She watched as the "unruly" teenagers mourned at the loss of their humanity, she smirked with sadistic glee and taunted them, mockingly scolded them for stealing her home like pests. Her cockiness because her downfall when her victims retaliated, they were intended to capture her but instead they injured her by mistake and resulting her death. _

_Before she died she uttered her last words…she said that only a true love can break the spell and if they failed to find true love then they will remain as monsters forever. The curse spread out across the land turning the once beautiful forest into a hostile land filled with dangers and misery._

_For many years, the cursed souls fell into despairs and wilted away in their horrid prison._

**Five years later – Present**

A loud scream and sobbing heard from a poorly lidded room drenched in darkness, the only source of light was the harsh yellow glow in a pair of eyes of huge creature and they're glaring in annoyance at the source of the wailing, a lone, horribly emaciated prisoner. Scars scattered all over his body, parasites infested in his scars, open wounds, and pores. Layers of dirt, dried blood, and grimes covered him from head to toes. Horrid smell of rotten cabbages, spoiled milks, and herbs surrounding him like an intoxicated aura.

"Silence your constant chattering at once!" The monster snarled, the voice was eardrum-piercing like many nails scratching on the chalkboard with low rumbling undertone and yet there was a hint of femininity underneath the noise.

However instead of obeying 'her' wishes, the prisoner cried even louder and the whimpering never cease as he started praying out frantically to whatever deities could hear his pleas.

"Allah, Buddha, Christ, whoever out there please save me from 'The Devil'! Pl-Please!" The prisoner screamed as sobbing racking his sickly frail body. Usually he wouldn't dare disobeying his captor but being torture for days, witnessing the death of his friends and other prisoners like him, and days of isolation with occasional visits from the Devil and its assistant made him desperate and stupid at the moment.

The monster hissed loudly, her eyes glow brighter as her temper rises. He and the local gave her that nickname and the mere thought that some backwoods nobodies dare to call her with such insulting title is pissing her off.

She seized her prisoners and torn him apart with her claws and jaws, her jaws shredding through his throat and face to cease that annoying praying while she torn him limb from limb, ripping out organs, and crushing his skull between her jaws.

Soon the prisoner is now just broken, bloody bones and pieces of internal organs that splattered all over the cell.

The "Devil" snarled down at the remains with displeasure, ignoring the warm sticky blood dripping down its face and throat and regaining her temper as it slowly cool down.

"Another failure! Why can any of these backwoods hicks ever follow my plans?!" "Devil" roared, spatting out bit of blood and flesh in irritation.

"Or you're just too picky." Said a new voice, it was cold and crisp as hoarfrost yet soporific and calm at the same time.

She glared down at her 'assistant', a frail-looking human figure in ragged cloak and hood merging out of the shadow like smokes, his hood shadowed his face and a pair of glowing violet eyes stared back, impassive and bored.

"I have standards! I don't just pair with anybody!"

"And yet you always try to capture these, and I quote, 'talentless hicks', so much for standards, eh?" He said dryly, gesturing the quotes with his boney fingers.

It was more of a reflex when he bowed his head to avoid a fireball aiming for his head. He didn't even flinch as the fireball exploded at impact behind him nor the strong gust of wind from the shockwave hitting his back and ruffling his clothes.

"SHUT UP, SMARTASS!"

"Geez, and here I thought you're into hot talentless guy, after all heaven forbid if any guy should be more 'talented' than you, Princess." He teased wryly. He disappeared in a puff of smokes before the impact of a fireball hit him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The Devil roared in anger, she startled a bit when he appeared in front of her, his face close to her demonic face and the cold radiating from him made her flinch. She can't stand the cold and the cold from him was unnaturally icy, and it snared her like invisible claws made of ices grabbing her, groping her, and cutting slowly through her flesh, a slow agonizing pain trailing upon the surface and numbing her flesh as if she has frostbites.

But her pride refused to let her smartass jerk/assistant/servant know her temporary lapse of weakness and glared back, not looking away, but barely contained her shiver as those glowing violet eyes staring aloofly at her.

"I apologize, I forgot only your favorite toy get to call you that." He jeered in her face, and she could feel that annoying smirk underneath his mask.

Devil's eyes silted and glowed in angry gold light, snarling loudly.

"Not helping, Noah." She hissed, blowing smokes between her jaws at his aloof face. "How about you stop messing with me and actually help me to break the curse for once!" She boomed.

Her temper flared a bit when he dare rolling his eyes at her. "Did you ever thought about expanding your 'hunting ground'? Maybe hitting the towns farther away from our lovely 'home' and get a tourist instead of another hillbilly?" He grumbled.

The room became silent. "…that could work, yes. The locals already knew about me and with that 'Hero' keep interrupting my quest…he wouldn't know that I decide to change course." She whispered softly to herself, but snarled when she mention the "Hero".

"Well then, are you going to keep whining like prematurely born whelp or are you actually going to do it?" She could feel his smirk in his voice. "Do I need to hold your hand again, honey?" She ignored the sass and finally torn away from his enthralling glaze with annoyed snarl.

"I can handle the hunt, you just make sure that runt don't interfere!" She demanded before storming out of the cell with plans brewing in her mind.

"This cannot fail, we have suffer long enough. I WILL break the curse once and for all!" She whispered to herself barely concealed her exultant glee.

She barely heard a loud snort from Noah. "I wonder who will be the next poor sap that she will force herself onto this time." He grumbled, dripping with sardonic air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Canadian series, Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/etc, and Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

**Warning:** Violence, little cursing, and some stuffs not meant for kiddies.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That's last of it! Good job, everyone!" Trent called out to his team of volunteers, he was helping out with the festival, the Indie Music and Art Festival which he have been waiting for months. He have been volunteering ever since it arrival to making sure it run smoothly.

After work, the shaggy haired youth finally took a break, he sat down with a sigh and wiping away the sweat off his brow before he took a long gulp of his peach tea. He flinched a bit by the strong aftertaste of tea and less of the peach favor but he endured it and guzzled it down soothing his dry throat.

"Woo! The place is off the hook, great job, honey!"

Trent yelped by a strong pat on his back causing him to spit out his tea and coughed severely when some went to the wrong pipe.

"Oop! Sorry, hon!" She quickly rubbed his back to help calm his coughing fit.

"-cough-i-it's alright-cough- LeShawna." Trent coughed, wiping away the saliva and leftover tea off his mouth. "Also, thanks. B-but I couldn't take all the credit-cough-everyone help with the festival, I'm just a lowly free-lance musician."

LeShawana rolled her eyes. One of the major flaws that she and others can say about their musically-talented friend was that he was too 'nice' or humble for his own good sometime.

Speaking of others…

"Hey, where are the rest of the gang?" Trent asked when he notice that the 'Big Sistah' was alone without their eccentric friends.

LeShawna shrugged.

"Sierra is doing who knows what…which to be honest I don't want to know and I don't care if I want to know. Dawn was with her to keep her out of trouble…again." LeShawna grumbled under her breath.

"Sam wondered off, playing his gameplayer thing-whatcha-ma-call-it. As for Alejandro…I lost him in the crowd but he is probably fine and being swoon by his fans and enthrall some poor souls under his charms."

"Ah, it's so refreshing to see you worry, my bonito señora~" Said the sexy voice thick in luscious Spanish accent.

"Well, speak of the devil." LeShawna grumbled, deadpan at the tan-skinned Latino who winked and throw kisses at the volunteers and workers as he walked by. Many women and even men blushed and swoon or fainted at his path.

"I must apologize for deserting you earlier, but I was overwhelm and I couldn't say 'no' to the 'poor fools'." He jested playfully earning rolling of eyes from LeShawna. She have gotten used to his antic and gain immunity to his charm so that didn't stop her from giving him a sisterly punch to the shoulder which made the Spaniard flinch but he grinned through the pain.

LeShawana is all about 'touch love', and she took it literally. Alejandro thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to keep it under control, I can't let you steal the audience from our boy, Trent."

She and her friends understand how powerful and irresistible his hot-blooded Spanish charm can be, and they have no doubt that he would steal all the audience before the show even start.

Alejandro gave Trent a genuine smile. "Ah yes, the moment you have been waiting for. I honestly hope you success. You do have a very lovely voice, other than me of course~" He purred silkily, wrapping his strong and lean muscular arms around Trent in a big overly affectionate hug.

Musician blushed a bit at the physical contact, the Latino get very touchy when he is affectionate. He wasn't sure if it's a culture thing or Alejandro's thing.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~_"

All three froze when they heard an unnerving yet familiar low squeal that they recognize from a certain 'friend'.

"HEY GUYS!" Alejandro and Trent startled with a loud yelp when a face thrust in between them, they torn away out of fright.

"SIERRA!"

The fan-girl, the group's lunatic or 'fan'atic, giggled. "Hi, guys! Hehe! Sorry about that. But I couldn't help it, whenever I see some bromance, I get giggty, feeling the warm musty feeling in my tummy like someone pour hot oatmeal in my pants, and then I go _'eeeeeeeee'_! Although when I actually have hot oatmeal down my pains, it was more _'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'. _But anyway, I love taking pictures or two hot men together an-."

"Wait what?!" Trent exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, I got your good side this time, Trent." Sierra gave him a little pinch on the check and casually caressing the beautiful smooth skin on his perfect jawline. Nervous and uneasy, Trent hid behind LeShawna in a blink of an eye. But Sierra didn't seem to mind and thought Trent was being shy.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see you play! My bloggers have been itching for some footages of you, your sexy look, your beautiful voices, and your perfect body and-er I mean, the footages of you playing! And the festival! Yeah, the festival." Sierra chuckled nervously.

Trent and LeShawna exchanged looks as they back away, Alejandro chuckled. "I'm sure your viewers will love your work as usual, my hyperactive hummingbird."

"Awww, thanks, Al!" Alejandro restrained his eyebrow from twitching at the nickname.

"Uh honey, where is Dawn?"

Sierra blinked, then she gasped loudly. "Oh crap! I knew I forgot something!"

"You lost her again?" LeShawana groaned. While she trusts Dawn to keep Sierra out of trouble, but sometime that girl has her head in the cloud and just wander off to read aura, talking to animals, or sitting in a tree or just wandering off and disappeared for hours.

"Uuuuuh, I'm sure she is fine! I mean, this isn't like the time when we go out camping and we had to search for her, then it was night and we found those notes shattered all over the place and-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" All three shouted. All three shuddered at the horrible camping experience.

"Sorry, sorry! But then again it wasn't as bad when we stumbled to an abandoned manor and Sam had to fight out those creepy mannequins an-"

"You know what, let look for Sam and Dawn now!" LeShawna grabbed Sierra and dragged her away while she talking her head off about moving statues, underground military faculty filed with supernatural creatures, machine for pigs, and a crooked man.

* * *

She glared through the bright lights and noises from below, staring down citizens pouring through the busy street. She was almost blow away by the sight of tall buildings, bright lights and so many people, the noises of the cars, music, smell of concrete, smokes, steels, overwhelming body odors, and plumbing. It have been almost five years since she have last seen a city, she was overwhelm…but it felt almost comforting…but surrounding was jarring to her sensitive senses after many years of isolation and living in the bumpkin counties.

She took couple deep breath to help calm her nerves and slowly let her sensitive senses adapted to the city. Then she stretched her inhuman legs and leaped across rooftops to help rid of the excessive nervous-not nervous just excitement! She thought-energy. Luckily there are many tall buildings that keep her from being seen from below and the speed of her powerful legs made her made less than a huge blur as she take single leap from building to building.

She chirped, clicking her jaws and mandibles in delight at the crispy cool air flowing around her and through her hairs and thin spikes over her limbs.

Later, she landed on some random roof to stop for a moment to take a deep breath, she inhaled and exhaled through her jaws and noses slowly and evenly, letting the calmness washing over her and for once she felt content.

"_Mmmm, I'm not hearing any screams or destruction. Feeling overwhelm? Or are you actually take my advice to chill out for once, Princess?"_ Noah's voice heard from the ear-piece attached to her head shattering the calm mood.

The Devil snarled. "Stop calling me THAT!"

"_But it's so much fun to see how a simple pet-name from your lil slave irked you so much~"_

She hissed out a nail-on-the chalkboard-like snarl. "If you're done wasting time of getting on my nerve, lazy-ass, then I would like to go back to search for my perfect candidate!"

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was wasting time by simply gaining information for the perfect hunting ground for __**YOU**__, keeping an eye and ear for __**YOUR**__ perfect mate and covering __**YOUR**__ back like a good little servant while __**YOU**__ were sight-seeing and jumping around like an oversized flea for several hours…I'm so sorry for wasting precious time, my dear Courtney." _The jarred coldness in his tone almost cut through her ear like a dagger.

Courtney blushed in embarrassment when she realized that Noah was right, she was 'distracted'. She was so caught up in the hype that she have forgotten about Noah's ability to hides in the shadow, his almost unlimited supply of pets, and his uncanny ability of telepathically linking to his pets looking their perspective made him almost omnipresent and omniscient. Which means there was no doubt that he DID see her fooling around like a certain air-head bombshell.

As much as a pain Noah was to her, she was glad she manage to gained Noah as her ally, his ability worth through all the headaches…but it was frustrating of how extremely lazy he was and a big coward! He never lifts a finger in an actual fight and she had get her claws dirty and everything!

But that doesn't mean, she wouldn't try to deny it to save her face.

"I-I wasn't sight-seeing! I was looking for a potential candidate!"

Denying it badly…

"_Oh really? So I guess I didn't need to tell you about the festival?_

Courtney blinked, "A festival? What about it?!" She hissed in annoyance.

"_Well, you said that you want your man to be a musician like you, and the festival is called the Annual Indie Music and Art Festival, so I thought, __**Great Leader**__, that the festival was an obvious choice."_

She couldn't resist giving herself a big face-palm. _"OF COURSE! It's so obvious!"_ She thought.

"I-I already knew that! I-I was about to go there before you interrupt! I just need to stretch my legs!" She forced down her stuttering, "So yeah, don't doubt me!"

However, Courtney's effort was in vain as Noah didn't buy it and he lets out a long exasperated sigh.

"_I will give you the directions, __**Princess**__. Honestly, if you've use my pets that I generously lend you then you would've have them search for the festival while you were 'stretching' your legs…honestly what the point of giving you extra helps if you can't even utilize them properly."_

Courtney was livid by the comment and about to retort when Noah abruptly interrupted her.

"_And to be honest, sometime I wonder why I even bother of helping you for this long when you haven't accomplished anything as a leader ever since the Witch place the curse on us."_ Courtney flinched by the callous tone in his unforgiving sardonic voice jabbing her ear, she sworn she felt her eardrum is turning into ice.

Fire flickered through her clenched jaws and her fists, snarling out in anger. But her pride forbid her from losing her head to give that smug know-it-all the satisfaction.

"Just give me the damn directions."

Surprisingly she received the direction without any more pattering, Courtney headed straight for the festival.


End file.
